Back To The Past
by Pegasus33
Summary: The giant war is over, Percy and Annabeth have finally came out of Tartarus, but broken.What if fate took a turn in time, leading all our heroes to the past, taking place in the start of "the sea of monsters"?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi!** **I'm Pegasus33. This is my first fanfic, tell me what you think of it, and help me with grammar because my native language is Spanish, and I'm doing this to improve my english.**

**Hope you like it ;)**

"Hey, Annabeth!"

Piper shout her. Annabeth was going toward the Poseidon cabin when she heard her name, she had been sleeping there after his experience in Tartaus along with Percy.

"How have you been? Just arrived! Want to get something to eat?" Piper asked, she was very worried about her friend, and after the war with Gaea, she and Percy have been very sad and serious. They are no longer as they used to be, they barely eat, sleep, and never smile, the color of their eyes had lost its brightness.

"Piper No thanks, I'm fine" Annabeth replied with a sad tone.

"I don't care. You're going to go eat with me and Hazel. We don't want you to starve yourself" She answered to her friend using a bit of her charm speak. And with that Piper took Annabeth to the mess hall.

At the mess hall, Annabeth saw Jason, Frank, Hazel and Leo in the Poseidon table trying to get Percy eat. Annabeth and Piper approached them and sat down.

"Come on Percy, just one bite" annabeth heard Jason.

"No," he answered. "You are not getting anywhere if you do not try!" Nico yelled, coming along with Thalia.

"Thalia!What are you doing here? "Annabeth asked.

"Artemis and the other hunters decided to come to stay for the week. Do you have a problem with it?

"No, of course not" Annabeth replied.

"Are they still the same?" Thalia asked towards Piper.

"Unfortunately, yes"

"I would like to remind you that we are not animals"Percy said.

"We are only broken, and we don't look life as how we used to." Annabeth continued.

The rest of the dinner ended with all arguing in the amount of food their friend should eat.

Since it was late, all the campers went to their cabins. Annabeth was already lying in bed when percy emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas. When he turned off the light, he heard a sob.

"Are you okay?" he asked Annabeth.

"No" she said between sobs "I'm afraid Percy. Afraid of sleeping and having to suffer again all those horrible nightmares."

"Shhh, everything is fine, we are together, I will always be there for you" Percy said, sitting next to her, "Come here," and she sat on his lap as she cried on his neck. "Everything will be okey" he said as brushed her hair.

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey, this is my second chapter. Review please!**

The next day, all the campers went to make all their activities, so the seven friends went for a walk in the woods as a way of cheering Percy and Annabeth up. "And how has been everything since ya know?" asked Thalia to Frank."Theres nothing new in here"he said" the Romans come in time to time to visit the camp, including me, but Hazel, Jason and I prefer to stay here, with the rest of our friends. We are a family after all."Hey, look!" Cry Hazel."What happened?" asked her boyfriend. "There is something in the ground, is like a hole" she answered him touching the ground "I can feel it" "did you hear that?"askes Jason holding Piper's hand."It cannot be" whispered Annabeth, while Percy hugged her. She knew that something was wrong."There is a crack!" Yelp Piper, but before the demigods could react, the crack began to make bigger, up to the point of breaking, and all the demigods fell into a deep abyss.

**A/N**

**i know is short, but I swear the next one will be longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its me again, hope you like it, and please, review.**

When the demigods woke up, they were in a forest with more trees and more youthful than in which it had been.

"I feel that I know this place,"said Percy.

The others looked surprised, because they believed that it was the same forest in which they had Continued walking towards the camp, when they heard voices.

"Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?"said a blonde girl of about 13 years old to a boy of black hair.

" I have Never seen these campers before" whispered Piper, while Percy and Annabeth looked with concern.

"They are Percy and Annabeth," said Nico with astonishment.

They were hiding behind a tree listening to the conversation of the children.

"Have you heard that?" asked little Percy.

"Don't try to distract me, don't you understand that I'm angry at yo?" Said the little girl.

"Shut up and listen."the girl paused for a moment and they listen to breathing sounds, while little Percy took Riptide.

"Whoever, wet out of there!" The girl cried. Behind the trees the demigods had begun a discussion of what they should do, so they went for the option to push out Piper, Leo and Jason.

"Hey!" Leo protested.

"Who are you?" small Annabeth asked.

" Mmm, we are campers "

."No, I haven't seen you before "she said.

"You know, I'm going to bring Chiron" little Percy told Annabeth

"who are you?" asked the girl.

"Oh, Hello, I'm Jason, this is Leo, and this is my girlfriend Piper, nice to meet you too"

"hahaha...very funny"little Annabeth said sarcastically. When of a sudden, they heared a whisper.

"Who else comes with you?" asked the girl.

"No one. Why?" asked Piper with a smirk.

"Please, I'm not silly, I heard that" she replied "if they don't get out, I'll go in" .When suddenly, the rest of the demigods came out of their hiding place.

"Thalia?" asked little Annabeth, who ran to hug her.

"Hello Annie" she answered while she was crushed by a bear hug.

"What are you doing here, I thought that..."

"Yes, I know, it's a Long history"

"Right her Chiron"they heard in the distance. And then appeared the small Percy with the Centaur.

"They appeared from nowhere"he told him.

"I think that the best would be to make a meeting and there they will tell me everything,"Chiron said.

All the head consulor were already in the big house.

"So, could you tell me who you are? And what makes Thalia here, when she should be a tree?."

"The answer to all this is where we came from"replied Leo with a wink.

"Do so then, where do you come from?"

"We come from the future" answered Hazel.

"Yhea, of course" Clarisse Said.

"Clarisse, shut up, let them continue. Please, tell me who are each, and who are your godly parents?"asked Chiron.

"As you know, I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Huntress of Artemis. Then we go with expinicaciones"she said.

"I am Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades"and camperse amperes gasped.

"I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite'

'I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus'

'Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, who is Roman of Zeus'

"What!" asked Chiron.

"Let us finish,"he said

."Hazel Lavesque, daughter of Pluto, is Roman of Hade'

"Frank Zang, son of Mars, roman form of Ares" and for a long time, there was a deep silence.

"Only you two are missing" said Chiron in his wheelchair.

"Emmm..." Annabeth said clearing her throat.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"and I'm Percy Jackson, son of Posidon'

And that was wheevery camper gasped.


End file.
